Waking Up
by garden-nomes
Summary: Naomi thinks for a short while, as Emily sleeps beside her. One Shot Wonder.


**A/N: A little something I wrote on yet another whim... One day I'll post something episodic in nature... I think. Maybe. Not entirely sure how I feel about it yet. Oh well, enjoy... Comments welcome.**

**AU setting, not really set anywhere as such.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, if I did, series 7 would be full of Naomily because they are more awesome than Effy, Cook and Cassie. Not that they aren't ALL awesome... ButanywayIdigress.**

**(Apologies for any typos, I typed this on my iPad, and it doesn't have a 100% fabulous relationship with my fingers.)**

* * *

**Naomi POV**

I love this moment. I don't think I've ever told her how much I enjoy this moment, before the sun fully rises into the sky and blesses the grass and buildings with its warm kiss. The moment when I wake up before her, and I lay beside her, watching her sleep. I love everything about her, I have done for so long, even when I was denying it through strongly clenched teeth.

But as I said, I love this moment... The moment before she wakes up and looks at me with her warm brown eyes, trying to focus on something that isn't the darkness behind her eyelids. She is something to me that is eternally beautiful, and to be able to wake up next to her every morning like this makes me wonder why I spent so long resisting her.

Once I had, it seemed like I should have just done it to begin with. I realised why I had been feeling so lost for those years, but it only made sense once the two of us stopped fucking about and got our shit together. Inseparable, is what we became. We weren't just Naomi and Emily anymore. Where one of us was, the other surely followed, much to the annoyance of some, like Katie, who didn't quite understand it at first, or maybe she just thought I was just trying to take her place.

It wasn't essentially true, Emily did love Katie, but it was different... Familial. The way she felt for me encompassed everything that wasn't family-related, and it was something deep that had so far been tested, but not broken. Katie had seen me as a threat to her relationship with Emily, but t the time, I had told her that Emily will always be her sister, and she has to learn to let go of her sometime.

But back to Emily sleeping. I could watch her sleep for hours, if she would let me. That is, if she didn't wake up. She looked so peaceful, it made me wonder what she was dreaming, if she always looked that way while she slept. I propped myself up on my elbow, my head resting on my hand, just watching the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. One of her legs was laid over the duvet, as it always was in the morning. The rest off was snuggled under it, in such an adorable way it was like she was almost holding onto it for dear life.

It made me smile so much more than was evident by the look on my face. This was a smile that reached its way inside me and looked like it was coming from my heart. Because that's exactly where it was coming from. It was the smile that Emily and I had kept for each other. The others might not know it, but it was a smile that meant we belonged to one another, completely. The smile that told anyone that came near us with any grand designs: I was Emily's and Emily was mine, and that meant everything.

I watched as her fringe lay over her eyes. It was longer now, and most times she kept it tucked behind her ear, or pinned up somehow. It didn't matter how she wore it, really, she was beautiful to me, no matter what. She still kept it that gorgeously vibrant red, as though it had personal meaning for her. At least, we could all tell Katie and her apart now, seeing as Katie had decided to try a different shade, and hers morphed into dark purple almost overnight.

Shame she couldn't get a less bitchy personality wheel she was at it.

Katie and I were mostly ok, though. It had taken a while, I must admit, and it wasn't until Emily had a go at her and told her to get over whatever issue she had with me, because we were in love with each other, and it was real, I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The older twin had been jealous, Emily had told me later. Not of me directly, but of the connection I had with Emily. Katie was worried that I was taking Emily away from her, which wasn't the truth.

I couldn't help the way I felt about Emily. For once in my life, it was the first thing I'd had no control over, and it scared me completely. When she looked at me with her brown eyes, I knew I was gone, in a heartbeat. It was like she stripped me down to my core, and as if she knew it was doing so, rebuilt me all in the same look. What was left was a me that was changed, a fibre that had been plugged into a live socket, and I became so charged, a warm glow surrounded me.

I never believed in all that, until I met her. Or at least, until we got together. She was like a magnet that pulled at me, eroding any resistance I might have had, until the polarity of each other snapped us together. And once that happened, I could no longer ignore the hunger I had for her inside my heart, and inside my very soul.

She shifted in her sleep beside me, and I wondered whether this would be the point where she woke up. Her breathing was still even, and her brow was furrowed slightly, which meant she was still dreaming something of interest. I still wondered what it was, but put it out of my mind, and focused on just watching her. I know it sounds creepy, but it wasn't my invention.

She did know that I watched her sometimes. She caught me at it one morning, and after remarking how creepy it might seem, she said she didn't mind, in fact, she rather liked it, and that it was because it was me that was doing it. She said anyone else, and it would have felt weird, but with me, it felt completely right, somehow.

The sunlight was now making its way across the duvet, creeping slowly. I knew that soon enough it would creep high enough to wake Emily up, her beautiful face being in its path. I decided to beat nature to it, and gently moved closer to her. I planted a soft kiss in the middle of her forehead.

"Ems... Babe, wake up." I whispered.

"Mmmm..." she mumbled, trying to burrow her way further under the duvet.

I slid my arm across her waist and drew her close to me, feeling her shift. Her own arm slid around my back and she clung to me, not saying anything, but telling me so much.

You're waking me up, but I don't mind.

I love waking up next to you.

I love it when you wake me up.

"Mmm... What time is it?" Emily mumbled. She crept closer and nuzzled into my neck.

"Little after seven." I replied. Emily grumbled slightly and planted soft lazy kisses along my jawline.

"Do we have to get up?" she whined, sleepily. I smiled at her question. Leave it to Emily to always want five minutes more sleep.

"Yes, but not right this minute. Thought you might like a lie in."

A lazy smile crossed Emily's lips. "You know me so well."

I giggled. "I'd like to think so... It'd would be awkward otherwise." I replied, trailing my fingertips gently across her shoulders.

She pulls me towards her and kisses me slowly. "Morning, Naoms." her husky tone greets me as her lips leave mine.

"Good morning, my love." I replied, kissing her again slowly. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, especially after last night." she says, with a lascivious smile. If I had to assign a colour to my thoughts at that second, it would have been red. As red and vibrant as Emily's hair, a flashback that had sensation curling into every sensitive part of me and making every thought disappear, left with something like a thermonuclear flash blinding across my vision. Except it wasn't white, it was filled with images of Emily and I entwined together, arms and legs tangled, intermixed withe auditory recall of her voice as she moaned my name.

Emily heard me whimper slightly as my fingers gripped her skin, and I felt her chuckle more than I heard her. "You were thinking it, I know you were." she says, her voice low from having just woken up.

In answer, I caught her lips with mine, kissing her deeply, my tongue slipping in to taste hers. She moaned softly as she let me in, and our arms wrapped around each other. When our lips parted, Emily leant her forehead against mine.

"I love waking up to you." she whispered, tilting her head backwards to look into my eyes.

"Likewise." I smiled in response.

"Were you watching me sleep again, baby?" Emily asked.

"Mmm. Yes." I admitted.

Emily smiled, lazily. "It's so you. I never took you for someone who would watch me sleep." she says, as she traced patterns over my skin.

"I can't help it. You're beautiful." I tell her, my bottom lip tucked between my teeth.

"I love you so much, Naoms." she says, with a smile, stroking her fingers through my fringe.

"Love you too, Ems."

We lie next to each other, our eyes connected, and forgetting the rest of the world. This was a time I wish we had more of, time to just be with each other. It's not that we were never alone, but no matter how much time we spent with each other, it was just never enough anymore.

"Do we have to go today?" I whined, snuggling into the duvet a little more and moving closer to Emily.

"Yes, Naomi." Emily laughed.

"But...but... No one will miss us, Ems. It's Friday. People are too worried about their weekend to notice us missing." I protested, as I ran my hand over her hip.

"Katie will know we aren't there." Emily said, following my hand with hers as I trailed it down the skin of her flat stomach. Her hand caught mine and her fingers slipped in between my own. I leaned in and kissed her, my lips moving slowly against hers.

"We...could be late?" I mumbled, in between kisses that we're slowly getting deeper in spite of Emily's halfhearted protests.

"Not fair..." Emily groaned as I started to kiss down her neck, "you know I can't resist you when you do that..."

"I know..." I smiled against her skin and gently began sucking at her pulse point. "And that's why I'm doing it."

She rolled us both over and sat astride my hips. She gave me that look that told me two things.

That I was doomed, but in a good way, and that I was going to enjoy it. For Emily's magnetism kept on drawing me in, and together, we were like a chain reaction that couldn't be stopped until release had been unleashed, and we would crash against each other, fusing together so that it would take more than mere tools to prise us apart. I didn't just let her love me. I wanted her to love me, as much as I loved her. I wanted to feel once more the point where our souls merged as one and our names ceased to mean anything.

We didn't need them, as we were right there with each other, experiencing our love for what it was, the purest and most free feeling I had ever felt. I had catapulted myself from the cliff and landed in a sea of Emily that I could gladly let myself drown in, so long as she would meet me at the surface when I came back up for air.

And she always did.


End file.
